


Well Oiled Romance- -Er...Ship

by The_Lupine_Sojourner



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones Remarried, Bones is So Done, Bones needs More Love, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Protective Scotty, Scotty also needs loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lupine_Sojourner/pseuds/The_Lupine_Sojourner
Summary: In the same universe as my other Star Trek story, We Took to the Stars, but from my other OC's PoV. This may help you understand Eavan's role in that story.This serves as a kind of prologue to WTttS, as well.They met at the Academy. They were married just after graduation. They are currently on Delta Vega, awaiting a rescue that drags them into a hectic adventure, complete with time travelling Romulans and Vulcans. Being on the Enterprise is never boring, at least... Scotty/OC with a side of McCoy/OC and Spuhura.





	Well Oiled Romance- -Er...Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T SEEN TOO MANY 'SCOTTY/OC STORIES OUT THERE, SO I WANTED TO ADD MY OWN LITTLE OFFERING TO THE MIX. I MAY NOT BE THE WORLD'S BIGGEST TREKKIE, BUT I DO ENJOY WRITING, AND THE NEWEST MOVIES.   
> ONE LAST THING: THE WAY YOU PRONOUNCE MY OC'S NAME IS 'EE-VEEN', KAY? OR HOWEVER YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE PRONOUNCED. ENJOY!
> 
> GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!
> 
> ~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER

I never thought I'd be this nervous. I wanted to do this, _very_ badly in fact, but...at what cost? My good relationship with my father? How would he respond? Probably not well. At all.

However, my aunt Siobhan and I had decided to take the risks. I wanted to help as many people as possible in any way they needed. This was how I did that. I just hoped Dad would understand. I didn't want to hurt him, or ruin our relationship, but I felt this was my calling, what I had to do. Again...I hope dad can understand that. After all, you do meet a _lot_ of people in Starfleet. Aunt Siobhan always asked why I didn't have much of a social life at all. I'd lift the book I was reading at the time into the air without a word, continuing to read as though nothing had happened. Sure, some people I met would be dangerous people bent on killing the crew of the ship I'm on, but Dad had made me take several various self-defense classes. I would-or rather... _should_ -be able to handle myself. Surely Dad would understand. He  _had_  to, right? It wasn't about following in his footsteps to me. It was about my making a difference, especially after Mum died. I did not want to be a Captain. No, I'd be little Nurse Pike, healing people and loving every second of it. I'd keep my head down, do my job, and everything would be fine.

I took a deep breath, heading into the Starfleet Academy's main building. This was what I wanted. I  _had_  to take this opportunity. Regardless of how much Dad was gonna kill me tonight.

Then, lost in my thoughts, I bumped into a handsome young man. He was about my height, with cute brown hair, dazzling blue eyes, and was currently gathering his few PADDs hastily. I scooped them up, apologizing profusely, trying to get them into a neater stack when he merely smiled, and held out a hand for them.

"Where yeh aff to in such a hurry, love?" I chuckled nervously. I wasn't used to being called 'love' by anyone but Aunt Siobhan. It was really odd. Cute, sweet, and weird, all at once, but odd all the same. It was no real big deal. He sounded either Irish (like Yours Truly) or Scottish. I've never been able to distinguish between the two accents. Everyone thought I should be able to, given that I myself am an Irish girl (well...technically, half Irish, but who's keeping score, eh?)...but I never could.

"Classes. Sorry about that." I said sheepishly. The man shook my hand, taking his PADDs with the other. "I'm just heading to, uh, Advanced Mathematical Theory." It was a General Education class, so I had to take it, but I hated it. It may as well have been Xenolinguistics, the sense it made to me. He beamed at me, and I found myself thinking he was adorable. Which is normal, I feel certain. Plenty of people found other people adorable in a purely platonic way, right?

"Me, too! How crazy is tha', eh? What do yah say we walk together?" He looped his arm through mine before I could even tell him my name, or respond that I'd like to walk with him, and we were off to class. "I'm studying to be en Engineer!" He announced happily. I laughed as he plopped down in a seat, patting the one next to him with gusto to indicate he wanted me to sit there.

"Nurse Practitioner." I replied, pulling out my PADD, beginning a new note for the class (not that it would help me much) as the man did the same. He seemed cheeky, but in a sweet, nerdy way, leaning over his own PADD, typing away with that almost furious energy that meant he thoroughly enjoyed the task. Cheer and general joviality shone through his features and his body language, as well as the way he carried himself. Joy shone out of his very being, and it infected everyone he came across. Aunt Siobhan, were she here, would have hissed in my ear to scoop him up before another lady caught his fancy. She was always the romantic, reading  _wwaayyy_  too much into people's actions and words. We'd literally just met and Aunty would most likely ask me if I'd kissed him yet. She was an oddball like that, but I loved her anyway. Suddenly, the note started typing itself. I gasped, not wanting to make a huge scene. The guy beside me chuckled.

'I'm Montgomery Scott. People call me Scotty, though. In fact, those who call me Montgomery don't usually make it to the next sunrise.' It read. He smiled at me winningly as I sent him an incredulous stare. I glanced around. We were a minute or so early. There aren't that many people here. I giggled and bent over my PADD, typing a response quickly. He was sweet and there was nothing to dislike about him. Nothing that my Dad would try and keep me away from. So no harm in one little conversation, right?

'Hi, Scotty! I'm Eavan Pike. Did you hack my PADD? With me right here?' I gave him an awed smile to let him know I was in no way angry or upset...just impressed.

'Pretty neat, huh?...You're the Admiral's friend's kid?' I decided to play this cool. No need to get all up in arms because he's one of the hundreds of people who ask me that daily.

'Pretty neat, huh? ;)' Using already said words made it funnier to me. Scotty, as well, evidently.

'I'll say!' My relationship with Scotty only progressed from there. We started meeting up in the mornings, and spending our walk to Advanced Mathematical Theory talking and laughing. We grew very close, able to study together far better than we could apart, although neither truly understood what we were quizzing the other on. It was better that way, because we had to explain the term or whatever to each other. We sharpened each other, made each laugh...

...Aunt Siobhan would demand I make out with him already to release the sexual tension in the room. I'd smack her arm playfully, cheeks burning because...I could kinda pick up on that tension. And I would rather suffer the tension than screw everything up between us. For all I knew...he didn't feel anything but a deep friendship for me. As for Dad...he was happy I had made at least one friend while at the Academy. He'd hated my aunt when he got home that first day, though.

For about ten minutes.

"Siobhan...you know I don't want my daughter  _anywhere_ _ **near**_  combat situations." He'd growled.

"She _wants_ to do this. I say let 'er. She'll handle 'erself jes' fine out there." Aunty (as she preferred to be called) glared at Dad, who glared at her in return, more fiercely than I'd ever seen before. I stepped between them before anything rash happened. One could never predict what Aunt Siobhan would do when provoked. My dad, neither, for that matter. I needed to calm the situation before things got violent...

"Dad...I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing it because I  _want_ to. I want to help people. And...and I hope you can understand. This is what I _really_ want to do...ever since...well...I've wanted to help people." Aunt Siobhan placed a hand on Dad's shoulder, nodding toward the other room. They had a talk in another room, and suddenly, he didn't seem as adamant about my leaving the Academy or killing either me or my aunt anymore. He just hugged me and repeated the age-old 'just be careful.' plea before acting as if nothing had happened, helping to make dinner and all as normal. He came to stop worrying after I told him Scotty liked going everywhere he could with me. There were those who felt the need to harrass me because they were under the misguided notion that I had only gotten in because my dad was friends with a few of the Admirals. I'd just roll my eyes and retort that I had taken the entry exam like everyone else, signed the application forms like everyone else, and had even saved up enough for the shuttle ride out to L.A  _like everyone else_. But when I was with Monty, we weren't targets for whatever scumbag wanted to try and accost me. I'd told Dad about Scott when Aunt Siobhan wasn't around. No sense in alerting her to a male in my life when there was nothing between us. At all. For about three months, but that's besides the point.

=#=#=#=#=

The day Scotty first kissed me, we were taking another of our rather frequent study walks around campus, coffees from a nearby cafe steaming away in our hands. We were discussing engines and hearts, which had more in common than you'd think, with the fuel injectors acting somewhat kinda like arteries and veins, almost. Kinda, but not exactly.

"I never realized that the more you exercise yer heart, the slower it'd get! Yeh'd think it'd get faster, wouldn't yeh?" I laughed, sipping my coffee. Monty was thinking of engines.

"I suppose...that is, until you realize that the heart is a muscle, as well. The more yeh exercise it, the more efficient and powerful it becomes." Scotty blushed (or was it the cold? The wind did kick up just now...).

"Now I feel stupid." I giggled.

"Aww...Monty...yer not stupid." I then over-dramatized rethinking my statement. "Well...usually, at any rate. Especially when I try to explain a diagnosis to you." Monty scoffed.

"Well...when yeh start wavin' them fancy bleeding words around, I get confused!" I doubled over a little in hysterics. Scotty saying that the terms I use in everyday conversation were hard to grasp was simply too much.

"So, that's with engines, I'm assuming, that whole 'faster the better it is' thing, but the heart is different." Monty nodded.

"Got it. Yeh know...mah heart gets plenty of exercise." He muttered offhandedly, sipping at his coffee, watching other Cadets lounging on the grass, books open and glares of concentration on their faces. I hummed. I didn't know what Monty did for exercise, but I knew that if Monty said he exercised, he did exercise. I trusted him.

"Oh? What do you do?" He chuckled nervously, sipping reflexively at his coffee, almost to avoid talking, it seemed. I cocked a brow.

"Well...usually, looking at you is enough." I felt my heart skip a beat. Whoa...what? Did he just...admit to—oh, _geez_! How do I respond? I felt my cheeks heat up as I took a gulp of coffee as I thought of what to say.

"Well...I run, but when we're together...yeah. It's kinda like that." I babbled. Monty chuckled, I chuckled, which turned into laughter. We ended up gazing at each other. I swallowed, leaning in. Monty did, as well. Our lips sealed in a kiss. It felt electric, fiery, and altogether new, but natural and normal all at once.

Of course, Monty talked to my father a week later. Dad had held it together remarkably. Aunty just laughed and said 'welcome to the family, dear' when she met him. I'd talked about Scotty more and more, and Aunty, lovable weirdo that she is, had picked up on my blossoming romance. Dad took Monty into another room for what felt like hours, but can't have been more than thirty minutes. Monty came out smiling, shaking Dad's hand.

"Pleasure, sir. I'll keep all that in mind. Thank you." Dad nodded.

"Don't cross any lines, kid, and you have my blessing." I rolled my eyes.

"Monty's not like that." Scotty shrugged.

"It's a fair statement, Eavan." A few months later, we were talking wedding cakes and venues instead of boundaries in the relationship. We'd felt our yearning growing stronger, so why put it off? We both knew how the other felt. Why tempt ourselves when it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to just get married? Of course, we talked very seriously about it. Most of our talks were serious, really, unless it was studying. And even that was serious, as it affected our future. We decided on a small affair with hardly anybody there. A few of Monty's buddies from the Engineering School (and other schools) and a few of my friends were there to celebrate our union with us. Dad held it together remarkably, merely stating (slightly cracked voice and all) that Mum would have been so proud. I'd nearly started crying, but managed to get a grip before it became too hard to stop.

"I know. Thank you, Dad. You know I  _love_  you, and I won't be  _that_  far away." Dad chuckled.

"I know. I just...wish Jackie could have been here." I shrugged. There was a grief here, I couldn't deny that, but also a great cheer, a sense of liberation, and I knew...Mum wouldn't want Dad moping. She'd wanna drag him onto the dance floor and dance until their feet were sore. I grabbed Dad's hand.

"Maybe she is...in spirit."


End file.
